Thorns and Roses
by Bero.o
Summary: Kailee was just a girl that loved traveling throughout the land of Alagaesia. However, that all changes when one day she steps foot on Uru 'baen and she loses everything she held dear. Her only hope is her promise for revenge, as well as the strange boy that now claims to be her friend. Murtagh x OC *beginning chapters are same as my other story, The Rider's Journey
1. chapter 1

"Come on, don't stay far behind, Kailee."

My uncle Liam walked swiftly between the crowd, pulling along the horse we had just bought. I was struggling to keep up, my small skinny legs were too slow to match his quick pace and my long messy hair kept getting in my eyes which were trying to take in every sight from the tangled city, every single strange person that walked in the filthy streets under the looming presence of the eerie cathedral. The children running around on the streets had their clothes and faces maybe even dirtier than the streets itself.

We had come to the city of Dras-Leona in need of a horse since our last one had sadly been killed in a raid. My uncle Liam and I made our living by transporting goods from city to city throughout the kingdom. It was quite fun traveling around, but it was very dangerous. Lately, raids had increased and we were forced to be extra cautious and take longer routes.

Nevertheless, we had been attacked about two weeks ago. Uncle was a man in his late forties; his graying hair, heavy wrinkles, and thin body made him seem a vulnerable and easy target, and a small eight-year-old girl wasn't going to help much.

And so, on our way to Uru'baen, a group of five men had been following us for the last couple of leagues, waiting to attack until night fell. That night our camp was silent. We tried to stay alert, feigning sleep, our sharp swords ready by our side. I kept my bow in my hands, it made me feel safe.

And attacked they did. Not so long after 'falling asleep,' two men jumped out from behind the trees and went directly to kill my uncle. The other three rushed to take over our horse and wagon. My uncle was up in a flash, swords clanging fiercely with the two men.

I too jumped up on my feet, nocking an arrow and pointing at the men raiding the goods in our wagon. One of them, who seemed to be the most clumsy and obnoxious one of the group, killed our horse for no other reason than his perverse pleasure.

"Are you an idiot? We could have used that horse," argued the one in charge.

I aimed at the obnoxious one, anger and sorrow crashing through my mind. The arrow whizzed by, claiming the target and sinking into the large man's head. His heavy weight fell to the ground beside the now dead horse, a thick thud resounding in the dark. I couldn't see the blood, but just thinking about it made me nauseous.

The other two were surprised of their companion's sudden death and searched for where the arrow had come from. Their eyes widened a bit, not expecting to see a child as the attacker, and then ran towards me, swords glinting and yearning for blood. I was still a bit shocked but recovered in time to shoot one of them down. Before the other one reached me, I pulled out my sword and blocked his strike. His blows were heavier but messy and I thrust my sword into his side when he left himself wide open.

"Kailee, are you alright?" Uncle Liam asked, suddenly appearing, stepping over the dead body and placing his hands on my shoulder.

"Yes...yes I'm okay Liam, but they killed Hinny," I said, pointing towards the dead horse. We lost almost everything as most of the goods had been destroyed and we didn't have the horse to pull the wagon anymore, forcing us to leave the wagon behind.

The closest city to us was Dras-Leona, but it took us a while to reach on foot and by the time we arrived, our feet were so sore from walking. The breaks we had taken barely helped at all.

Uncle pointed out the bare jagged rock that grew bigger as we neared the city. "Helgrind," he said, "the city worships it," and proceeded to tell me more about it. Hearing about the city's religion creeped me out. No wonder uncle never brought us here.

We stayed in an inn for the night, finally getting to rest our tired feet. I stayed awake for a while, thinking of our poor Hinny, and the men I had killed, and about Helgrind and the scary cathedral that sent shivers down my spine just thinking of. And the bed was so uncomfortable, maybe the floor would have been better...

The next morning we went out onto the streets, stopping to buy some bread for breakfast, then searching for what we needed to refill our supplies and searching for a strong sturdy horse. After hours of wandering around, we finally found the perfect horse. He was lean and strong with a beautiful black coat dotted with white spots.

"What are we going to name him Kailee?" asked Uncle Liam after paying for the horse, our money pouch sadly depleting.

"Hmm what about...Avery! Or maybe Jeremy?"

"I like Avery," he said after a moment of thinking. He smiled at me, his gray eyes glinting, and patted the horse's head. "From now on you will be honored with the name, Avery."

"Great!" I beamed at Uncle Liam and jumped happily.

"Come on, don't stay far behind, Kailee," he chuckled.

We finished buying our supplies by mid afternoon and decided to head out immediately to Uru'baen, which was where we had been heading to before being attacked, and where lived a close friend of Uncle Liam who might be able to help us recover from our loss.

We were grateful to have Avery to ride on to Uru'baen, no way would we have been able to reach that distance by foot.

I loved traveling with Uncle Liam. Uncle never ran out of good stories to tell, most of them being about his adventures when he was younger. And every evening one of us would hunt while the other cooked, changing routine every other day. After eating, we would spar with our swords or we would practice our archery, usually making a game out of it, which would lead to a bet on which the loser would end up walking instead of riding on Avery the next day. It was our common routine while traveling, and we always traveled, never staying more than a week in any city.

After days of riding, we came upon Uru'baen. We were able to pass into the city with no trouble and decided it would be best to find Uncle Liam's friend as soon as we could.

Uncle Liam's friend was a grumpy, but really kind man. He had his own prospering trading businessand was able to help us, although, for some reason, he almost denied to do so. He and Uncle spent a long time talking, meanwhile, I had some free time to myself which I happily spent wondering around the city.

We stayed the night at his home, finally eating a good delicious meal and resting in a comfortable bed.

Uncle wanted to leave the very next day, even though his friend wished for us to spend a few more days in his company. But it made Uncle a bit nervous, he never wanted to stay too long. We compromised and spent the next day wandering around the city with him, but set upon leaving the day afterward. I kind of wished we could have stayed there for a while, after all, a soft comfy bed is a nice change from sleeping in the ground or bug infested beds.

We were finally all set to leave, our new wagon was up and ready to go. Uncle had already spoken with his customers and made agreements and different arrangements to accommodate the loss of the previous goods. We slowly made our way out of the city, stopping here and there to speak with people who recognized us from previous trips.

Everything was fine. But it all changed when a strange man called out to my Uncle and ran towards us. Somehow he seemed vaguely familiar. He spoke with my Uncle in hurried whispers and kept looking behind him. I wondered if something was wrong until I saw two soldiers also run towards us. Something was definitely not right. I sat inside the wagon, unsure of what to do. My hand rested nervously on my sword's handle.

My Uncle took notice of the soldiers and cursed under his breath. "Hurry, get up," he motioned to the strange man. I leaned over the edge of the wagon and reached my hand out to help him get up, and Uncle took off just as the man's feet left the floor. He tumbled inside and took a moment to balance himself as much as he could, but the wagon kept swerving and jostling, and he fell to his side.

"Are you okay?" I asked, still very much confused with the sudden change of events and our newcomer. He was an average man with dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes, that couldn't have been over his thirties. His clothes were ruffled but were of better quality than I had ever seen. Who could he be?

"Quite fine," he answered, crouching down and taking a look outside. A curse flew out of his mouth and he took out his rapier, keeping it ready to attack. I looked at it, feeling scared of the events that were rolling out, but it seemed Uncle trusted him so I stayed quiet, my hand never leaving my sword.

We started hearing loud shouts from outside. The man turned to me andoffered an apologetic smile, his blue eyes tinted with a hint of sadness. "The name's Darin...I'm sorry for the trouble, little lady."

"What's go-"

The wagon came to a sudden halt and we almost fell out. Uncle Liam jumped off, drawing his sword out and defending himself from the group of soldiers that had surrounded the wagon.

"Liam!" I cried out. Uncle Liam bested them easily, but they were too many for him alone. Darin joined him and together they took down many of the soldiers.

I stood frozen, just watching the scene before my eyes. Why? Why is Uncle doing this? Why would he be fighting against the king's men? We despised the king, but I never thought to see him- No, wait. Why am I not by his side? I battered myself for not going to his aid sooner and took out my sword. Whatever is going on, I have to be with him. I jumped down from the wagon and joined in, taking down as many soldiers as I could.

But there were too many. This is suicide, I thought. From the corner of my eye, I saw Darin easily take down two men. Who is he? What trouble has he stirred us in? I barely dodged a slash from a sword, dancing away and stabbing the soldier on his thigh, and then slashing it across the abdomen of the one behind me. I had never fought for a long period and was getting tired way too quickly.

Uncle Liam took notice of me and his face grimaced in concern.

"Darin, take Kailee into the wagon and leave," he shouted amidst the clanging of metal.

"No!" I stared at him in disbelief. But Darin pulled me away with one arm while still fighting with the other one.

"Get in." His face was red and sweaty, veins pulsing against skin.

Most of the soldiers were down, but we could see more coming from the empty streets that had been busy with people just a few minutes earlier. I turned to look at Uncle. Blood was splattered everywhere on his clothes. "Liam," I whispered.

Darin heaved me up into the wagon and then got up beside me, taking Avery's reins. Avery lurched forward knocking down a man or two and fled down the streets. Uncle Liam grabbed onto the wagon as it passed by and managed to hold on and get inside. We fled through the city, avoiding people and hanging on as the wagon swerved dangerously and many times stood precariously at the edge of turning over.

Once we managed to get out of the denser part of the city, arrows buzzed past us from the archers on top of the city walls. Darin kept a hold on the reins and kept glancing back at the soldiers as Avery strained his muscles to go faster. The soldiers riding their horses were trailing right behind us, it didn't look like we would make it in time to the gates.

"Liam..." I whimpered and touched his shoulder.

"It'll be fine, Kailee. Just remember," he said, looking at me straight in the eyes, "stay strong, always keep fighting, and keep your mind safe." I nodded, his tone and words only adding to my fright, but I tried hard not to show it. Liam turned and rummaged through our possessions and grabbed my bow and pack of arrows and aimed at the archers, bringing them down one by one.

The huge gates rumbled as the soldiers raced to get them close in time. We were still too far, and Uncle Liam swore, his eyes skimming everywhere, desperately searching for a way to get us out.

"The soldiers are upon us," said Darin, his bloodied sword poised for another attack.

"Darin, you go on," responded Uncle Liam. His voice sounded close to defeat, but his face hardened with determination. He stole a quick glance my way, then jumped out of the wagon, rolled, and charged onto the wave of soldiers. Darin grimaced but kept on going.

"Wait, what? No!" I panicked as Liam left. "Darin, we can't leave him!"

Darin shook his head and was about to apologize, but didn't get to as he saw me jump out of the wagon and go after Liam. "Kailee!" he shouted but was too late. He cursed and stopped the wagon. He couldn't get caught, but he couldn't leave us behind either. He shook his head and turned the wagon around, charging it towards the soldiers and knocking a few down with the help of Avery. Darin turned the wagon around again, but this time, it fell over as Avery was stabbed and he tumbled down. Darin threw himself out of the wagon before it could trap him. He landed on his side and immediately reached out for a sword that laid close by from a fallen soldier, just in time to defend himself.

The soldiers surrounded us and closed us in together. We fought hard for what seemed like an eternity but was most likely only a couple of minutes. Weariness was taking a claim on us and holding on tightly. Numerous scratches decorated our bodies. I felt like giving up and falling onto the soiled ground as soldiers after soldiers replaced the fallen ones before us.

All of a sudden, a wave of silence swept through the area as little by little the clanging of swords stopped as the king's men halted their attacks and they parted somewhere in the middle as someone walked in between them and toward us.

We wearily held our swords, confused to what was happening. At that moment from the corner of my eye, I watched as one of the soldiers took advantage of the distraction and attacked Uncle Liam from behind. I blinked and turned around, paralyzed in horror as Uncle Liam turned and tried to block the attack, but was too late and the sword dug into his chest. Surprise took over Liam's face before he fell to the ground, his sword falling beside him as his hands clutched the sword that now protruded from him.

"Liam!" I screamed and ran towards him but was pulled to a stop by Darin. I turned and stared incredulously at him, but he was paying attention to what was going on in front of us.

A tall man strode proudly out from the group of men. His face was a white deadly pale, and his hair and eyes were darker and more crimson than the blood spilled on the soiled ground.

He took a look at us and raised an eyebrow, assimulating disbelief.

"This is what the commotion is about? You couldn't take care of these three fools?" he said, turning to look at the king's men.

Darin tightened his grip on my arm and his face paled. "Curse our luck, it's a Shade." He then leaned in and whispered to my ear.

"It's Darin, a traitor who has been leaking information to the Varden," spoke out one of the soldiers.

The Shade turned back to us and chuckled, "and a mere child? Surely you should have killed them easily."

Darin let my arm go and ran towards the Shade, sword ready to attack. I took my chance and attacked the man who had killed my uncle.

The Shade lifted his hand up and muttered a string of words, a feral smile lighting his face, and Darin and I fell to the ground unconscious.

"Lock them up," ordered the Shade and then turned and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

When I finally woke up, I simply wished I hadn't.

My body was too sore to attempt to sit up. Not that I even wanted to. I looked around and found that I was imprisoned in a small cell, and before long, the events prior to my unconsciousness crashed down on me all at once. The memories were all a fuzzy, tangled mess. Except...one. Did it really happen?

I closed my eyes again, feeling the hot tears pour out uncontrollably. I bit my quivering lip to retain myself from crying out loud, but it didn't stop the wave of images that swallowed my mind; Uncle's face twisted in pain and shock, the sword eerily protruding from his chest, his body falling to the ground where the blood pooled around him. It didn't feel real. It wasn't. It couldn't be.

I didn't get a chance to say goodbye. To hold him. It had all happened too quick.

I covered my face with my hands to cover the sobs that had managed to escape. The images wouldn't leave. They just kept repeating over and over in my mind against my will. It was worse than any nightmare.

~~~

I woke up later again, having fallen asleep sometime in the midst of my crying.

A bit of light filtered into the cell through the small barred window high up on the wall.

How long has it been? I curled up and hugged my knees, staying like that for who knows how long. Time went by slow and steady. Unreal. I kept my eyes open, staring out in front of me but not seeing anything at all.

How long has it been? I curled up and hugged my knees, staying like that for who knows how long. Time went by slow and steady. Unreal. I kept my eyes open, staring out in front of me but not seeing anything at all.

Time. What a curious thing. So unreal.

I kept hearing noises outside of the cell; footsteps back and forth, a shout here and there. Some time later I heard a click and the cell door creak open. Footsteps entered the room and approached closer to where I lay.

A soldier entered my field of vision. He set down a tray with food and a glass of water on the small table across from me.

"Hello," he said softly and crouched down beside me, "I brought you some food."

I kept on looking straight ahead, avoiding his stare.

"What's your name?"

"A pretty little girl like you shouldn't be stuck here."

He sighed and stood up after waiting for answers that wouldn't come. "You might have a chance if you speak what you know."

He left and opened the cell door, pausing for a second, "by the way, Darin will be put to death for treason. Thought you might want to know. You might be allowed to speak with him...if you cooperate with us."

At the mention of Darin, my eyes lit up. Anger slowly crept into my mind like a deadly poison. It was his fault. He pulled us into this. He got Uncle killed.

The cell door closed behind the soldier, leaving behind a numbing echo. But, Uncle trusted him. Uncle always fought for what he thought was right. What did Uncle die for...?

I remembered Darin smiling at me apologetically and fighting bravely beside Uncle. It hurt so much to remember.

"It wasn't his fault," I said slowly and painfully, my throat being sore and parched. It was hard to admit it wasn't Darin's fault, though I still felt resentment towards him. Then whose fault is it? Who could I blame? I desperately needed someone to blame.

Then I remembered what Darin had whispered to my ear.

"If you escape, search for the Varden. Tell them Darin has failed. The king remains with four dragon eggs. A Shade is on his side."

The Varden. Uncle had mentioned the Varden before. I sat up and thought hard, trying to remember what Uncle Liam had said, but any memory of it evaded my mind. Instead, I found myself reliving old memories of my time with Liam, not knowing if I should cry or laugh, or do both.

I sighed and stared at the tray of food and the glass of water that called out to me, gulping to confirm my parched throat.

Reluctantly, I stood up and grabbed the glass of water taking a small sip. The cool liquid relieved the pain and soon the glass was empty, and the tray of food followed shortly.

I sat back down on the bed, feeling tired and numb and oh so confused. The cold gray walls stared back at me as I tried to forget everything. Everything. I wished it would all disappear and take me along with it. I blinked back the tears and laid back down as I had been before. Eventually, I fell asleep again.

~~~

The rusty creak and sudden bang of the cell door startled me and I sat up in a flash, searching for the source of the commotion. I relaxed a bit when I saw a soldier enter with another tray of food. How long had I slept?

"Good, I have your attention," the soldier said, noting that I was looking at him. I recognized his voice from last time. My eyes followed his every movement as he walked in and set the tray of food on the table. "Will you speak to me now?" he asked and fixed me with a studying gaze.

I only stared back at him, not really knowing how else to react.

"Time is running up for Darin. If you want to speak with him one last time, I suggest you give us the information we need."

I looked away at this. I needed to know more about the Varden. And Darin...

"What do you want to know?" I asked quietly, meanwhile thinking.

"Everything you know about Darin. And who was the other person with you."

I thought slowly over through his words, thinking of how best to answer. The mention of "the other person" however, distracted me. I felt a sharp pain in my chest and the tears wanting to be set free again.

"I..I don't really know Darin...just that he was a friend of my...Uncle Liam..," I said ending in a small whisper, the tears pooling around my eyes unwillingly.

The soldier came closer and crouched down beside me like last time, though this time he gently touched my arm.

"Your uncle was the other person?"

I simply nodded, not daring to look at him. "We transported goods to cities...that's all. I don't know why he attacked."

He stayed quiet for a few minutes, his hand still touching my arm. Then, "do you know if he or Darin are with the Varden?"

My head turned at the mention of the Varden, and I slightly cocked it to the side when I realized it could have looked suspicious. "The Varden?" I asked as innocent as I could.

"Yes, the Varden. The king's enemies."

"No, I don't know," I said, shaking my head slightly, "Uncle never mentioned it."

He stared at me, deciding if I was lying or not, and I stared back. After a moment, he stood up. "Thanks for the information." He turned to walk away.

"Will I get to see Darin?" I called out to him.

"I don't know if a murderer like you should be granted such wish."

The loud bang of the closing door was nothing compared to the shock of his words.


	3. Chapter 3

"Thanks for the information."

The captain walked away from the girl, his fists clenched tightly and shaking in anger. He wanted to, no, he needed to take out his anger on someone, but he couldn't touch the girl. No, all he could do right now was walk away.

"Will I get to see Darin?"

The young girl's voice called out to him. It was a simple question, but it had him seething. How can a child be capable of committing such heinous crimes? And not even feel remorse for what she had done. How could she ask in such a soft, innocent, and almost pleading tone if she would be able to see Darin? When he himself would not be able to see his own brother ever again.

"I don't know if a murderer like you should be granted such wish," said the captain icily, barely controlling the emotions that threatened to pour into his voice. He opened the cell door and slammed it behind him, closing his eyes for a few seconds as he leaned against the door. He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath, then turned to lock the cell and headed over to see the king.

Upon the door to the throne room, the captain knocked and waited to be allowed inside. The king's voice rumbled a "come in," and the captain opened the door and approached the king who sat on his mighty throne.

"My king," the captain bowed and proceeded, "the child has finally spoken, but didn't really give any information."

He relayed his earlier conversation with the prisoner and voiced his opinion afterwards, "I think she is covering for them."

"What makes you think so?"

"Although very young, she fought as hard as the two men and killed many of the soldiers. What reason would a child fight for? With such skill? I think she was trained by the Varden."

King Galbatorix paused, thinking over what was said. He had already thought through this, arriving at the same conclusion.

"She is young, her mind can and will be changed," he said afterwards. "But first, let her visit the other prisoner, and overhear their conversation. Report what you find to me."

"Yes, my king," bowed the captain again.

With a small wave of his hand, King Galbatorix had the captain depart from the throne room.

The captain left feeling worse than before. The child would be able to see the other prisoner? It was injustice. It was horrible and cruel. Why was fate doing this to him? But, she would pay. He would make sure that the girl paid for what she did. It didn't matter how young she was, how innocent she looked, or how confused she might have been at the time, she killed them and she would pay.

~~~

Time passed by, unable to release the tension and shock I felt after the soldier left, leaving behind his cold, cruel words. He had been faking, I realized, faking kindness.

What was going to happen to me now?

Will I stay imprisoned for the rest of my life? Or will my fate be the same as Darin's?

I began to panic, but there was nothing I could do. The only thing in this room was the bed in which I laid on and the table with the tray of food and water. I glanced at the food and water and looked away, feeling hurt by what the soldier had done to me. How could I have even begun to trust him? At least I hadn't been too stupid and told him about the Varden, that is if he had believed I didn't know anything. But I don't, right?

 _Murderer._ He called me a murderer. Somehow, that word had evaded me before. Yes, I had killed people before, but I had never dwelled on it long enough to convict myself that title. So I was a murderer then? But I never killed anyone innocent. Right?

The now familiar creak of the cell door interrupted my thoughts and I looked up to see the soldier again. His blue eyes were cold and menacing. I stared at him with the best blank face that I could muster, though inside my thoughts were reeling.

"Get up," he said and reached for my arm before I could even process his words, violently yanking me off the bed. He pushed me towards the two other soldiers who had entered the cell with him. They chained my hands and escorted me out to the hall.

I stayed silent, my slow pace causing me to be constantly pulled by the soldiers. We walked down a hall lined up by cell doors on either side. Moans, groans, and shouts could be heard coming from inside some of the cells, and occasionally the hollow faces of men were seen, peering out through the cell door's barred window.

We turned right and went down a narrow set of stairs wide enough for two people. The soldier who had spoken to me, which I then found out was the captain, walked in front of the group, followed by one soldier who held me and then the other soldier that now walked behind us. We kept walking like this, reaching the bottom of the stairs and walking down another hall similar to the one we had just left.

The captain stopped somewhere in the middle of the long hall, pulled out a set of keys and opened the thick cell door in front of him. He motioned to the other soldiers to bring me into the room.

The room was empty except for a stone table in the middle. The only light inside came from an oil lamp just lit a few seconds ago by one of the soldiers. It was cold inside with a sense of foreboding that had the hair on my skin rise up and my body release an involuntary shiver.

"Speak with him, for this will be the last time you will see him," said the captain. My chains were removed and the soldiers left the room, leaving the lamp they carried hanging on the wall and locking the door behind them.

I walked towards the stone table, barely making out the outline of Darin's form. "Darin?"

He let out a groan and struggled against the straps that bound him to the table. "Kailee, is that you?" His voice was low and raspy, barely recognizable.

I was by his side in an instant, looking over his tortured form. His clothes were tattered and torn, and in some places, there were burned holes that revealed charred skin underneath. He had gashes all over his body and face, some still oozing blood. It took all I had to not throw up.

"Yes, Darin," I spoke softly, too intimidated to be able to speak any louder.

His eyes gazed over me. They had a wild and lost look to them. "How are you?" he asked.

I felt something brush against my conscious and I quickly shielded my mind like Uncle had taught me to. As I did, his hand reached for mine and he mouthed, "It's me."

I cautiously lowered the defenses around my mind. A rough yet gentle conscience touched my mind and I heard Darin's voice clearly as if it was a part of my own thoughts.

 _"No doubt we are being overheard. I must tell you important things, but we must also keep talking out loud so they do not suspect."_

A few moments had passed since he had spoken out loud. "I'm okay," I said hoping the pause hadn't been too long. _"But what will happen?"_

"That's good, I'm sorry to have brought you and your uncle into this mess." His blue eyes were sincere, and again, tinted with a shade of sadness. _"You have to try to escape and get to the Varden. I'm doing everything I can to make you seem innocent and threatless. But you did kill many men. Liam taught you well,"_ he ended with a grin.

I smiled back a little, briefly remembering my time with Uncle. Then I let out a small sob and cried out, "What will happen to us? Is it true they're going to kill you?" _"Who are the Varden?"_

 _"The Varden are a group of rebels working to bring down King Galbatorix. Liam and I worked together for them. I have been trying to gain as much information as I can about the dragon eggs' location. If you get to the Varden, you must tell them he still has four left, and he keeps them..."_

I gasped as a series of images passed through my mind, showing me the way to where the king kept the dragon eggs hidden. They were the most beautiful stones I had ever seen.

"I don't know little one, I don't know." _"You must do everything you can to get this to the Varden. Liam gave his life for this, Kailee."_ Darin stared at me intently when he said this.

A wave of sadness washed over me. Why? Uncle Liam with the Varden? It was hard to believe it. _"And how could I get there?"_

 _"Go to Carvahall, look for Brom. You can trust him with everything I've told you."_

At that moment the cell door opened and the soldiers went in and pulled me away from Darin.

"No, please!" I screamed and kicked at the soldiers.

 _"Remember, protect your mind, never let your guard down, and be careful who you trust. I believe in you."_

"Darin!" I squeezed his hand and looked at him one more time before being chained and pushed out. _"I will Darin. I will get to the Varden, I promise."_

~~~

The tears rolled down my dirty cheeks before I could stop them. I struggled against the soldiers to no avail, kicking and squirming even though I was too exhausted. I didn't have a chance to do anything to save Darin, but the mere activity of struggling at least gave me something to do, to not think.

Outside of the cell stood the same tall man that had appeared before us the day Uncle was killed. What had Darin called him? A Shade?

He walked over to me, bent down, and embraced my throat with his cold pale hands. His nails dug into my skin and he forced me to look at him, his maroon eyes piercing maliciously into my wide green ones. I felt a small alien touch slightly push against my conscious, becoming rougher as the wall in my mind struggled to stay strong.

After a few moments, it slipped away, but the Shade didn't move. He kept staring intently, his grip still tight.

"Would you like to stay and hear him scream as he takes his last dying breath?...Or would you like to speak for him?"

I stared at him blankly, tasting the saltiness of the tears that had reached my lips. My body trembled slightly, whether, with fear or anger, I did not know.

"Have it your way." He pushed my chin away, leaving behind small scratches, and walked towards the captain. They spoke briefly and then the Shade went into Darin's cell, turning to grin at me and show off his sharp teeth before going in and closing the door behind him.

The captain ordered the soldiers to take me back. I stopped struggling and focused on not thinking what the Shade had done or what he would do to Darin. Instead, I focused on remembering everything Darin had told me. The Varden. What exactly did Uncle do for the Varden? And why didn't he ever told me? My head was starting to throb painfully. And those maroon eyes, they remained ever present in my mind.

Upon the door of my cell, the soldiers unchained me and pushed me inside, locking the cell and leaving me alone again.


	4. Chapter 4

Durza found himself walking to the king with little to no information again. Although he had tortured him for days, the prisoner wouldn't speak, nor would he allow anyone to enter his mind. He would only call out the name, 'Kailee' in between his unconscious states. And the child, whom he supposed was Kailee, had not been of any use.

He knocked on the door and entered. King Galbatorix sat on his throne, observing him and waiting for him to speak.

"My king, the child did not help bring any new information. They did not mention the Varden at all, and she is able to protect her mind."

The king remained silent for a while. There was no doubt the prisoner was from the Varden, Durza had already made sure of that. If only he could find out where they were hiding. Maybe he could use the child against the prisoner, she was of no other use for him. Albeit, she had the skill and the courage to fight, and maybe, just maybe, could use magic. He was told she had more skill than some of his own men. Even so, she's a child, her mind can be easily manipulated.

"Very well, have the child be brought to me."

"As you wish, my king." The Shade left the room, leaving the king to his own thoughts. Soon after, he returned followed by two soldiers who carried the chained girl. She was small and thinbut had enough muscle to lift a sword. Her big green eyes, that were now red and swollen from crying, were set upon light skin, that might have been a little lighter if not for all the dirt that covered her young face. The red-orange tones in her chestnut hair were mostly lost in the mud and blood that caked the long messy curls that fell limp around her small body. Her tattered clothes were in a similar state, the countless patches now lost in the grime. She was obviously tired as she could barely hold herself up and her eyes strained to remain open.

"Unchain her." Once she was unchained, Galbatorix gestured to the Shade and the soldiers to make leave.

"Come closer, child," he said once the door was closed. "Tell me, what is your name?"

A short silence followedas if she was deciding whether to speak or not. That would have been a mistake, and having arrived at that conclusion, she then spoke her name in a small quiet voice. "Kailee."

"Kailee," repeated Galbatorix, tasting her name on his tongue, "I am sorry for your uncle's death, but my men only defended themselves...will you tell me what happened?"

His voice was gentle and soothing. For a moment she wanted to believe he really was sorry, that maybe he wasn't a bad king. _Uncle died for this._ Still, she needed to find a way out. And so she told him her story.

"My uncle Liam and I were raided about a month ago...we transported goods to cities. And we came to Uru'baen to search for help from a friend. We were just about to leave when...when Darin came. He begged us to help him...we didn't know what was wrong, and then we were surrounded by soldiers. I don't know why...why Liam fought...but I didn't want to see him hurt! I'm sorry!"

She had started slowly, then quickly picked up the pace, ending with a cry. Tears pooled her eyes again and distress washed over her face.

"What do you know of the Varden?"

"Your soldier said they oppose you. I know nothing else, " she sniffed.

"Do you promise you are not lying? I would be very angry if I found out you have lied to me. And trust me, I have ways of finding out."

"...I promise."

He stared at her, searching to see if her face betrayed her words. She was angry, no doubt. He sensed it coming from her, along with her sorrow. Oh. There it was, that spark. The defiance. The fear. The anger. Potential. A plan began to formulate in his mind and he immediately set it on its course.

"Why were you intent in seeing Darin?"

"I..I don't know. Liam trusted him, or else he would never have fought with him."

"But it is his fault your uncle is dead." Although they were said in the same soothing voice, the words hit her hard and cold like ice. "If not for him, you two would still be traveling together."

Kailee's eyes widened in shock. She tried not to cry, not to believe a single word he said. But his last statement painfully rang in her head over and over again, she couldn't help stop the sobs that heaved from her small chest.

King Galbatorix stood up and walked down from his throne to where stood Kailee. He placed one of his hands on her shoulder, and the other gently lifted up her chin.

"Darin brought you this pain, child. Not me, not my soldiers, but Darin. Do you seek for revenge?"

"Yes," she answered, barely audible.

"Then you must help me destroy the Varden, for that is who Darin is working for, and therefore are your enemies."

"H..how can I help?" she asked, wiping away her tears.

"You are a smart girl, go and talk with Darin. Extract the Varden's location from him. Do you have any other family?"

"No."

"Then, I will take care of you, for if you are loyal to the king, he will grant his children protection. But you must get this information for me. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Rest for now, and speak with Darin tomorrow. You may now leave."

The soldiers came in as soon as he finished speaking and took her back to her cell, unchained.


	5. Chapter 5

I was taken back to the cell, although at least, without chains. The tears kept falling and all I could do was whisper "Liam" over and over to myself. It was tempting to grab the soldiers' swords and fight them, but I could barely even walk, let alone fight, and not that it would even help me end up anywhere else other than dead.

I still felt shaken after meeting the king. His voice was so soothing I would have stayed there and listened to him talk all day. But, he wanted me to go against Darin. He almost made me believe that it was Darin's fault that Uncle Liam had been killed. It was as if a hazehad taken over, thinking for me, only allowing me to follow its trance. But Uncle had trusted Darin and therefore I did too. Uncle died for this. _Uncle died for this. Uncle died for this._

I couldn't give him the information to the Varden. Not that Darin had told me where it was anyway. He only said to look for Brom in Carvahall. Carvahall. Liam and I must have passed Carvahall at least once. Could it had been to meet Brom? I didn't know and I wasn't sure if I wanted to know. I needed to find a way out. Maybe Darin could help me think of something.

Somehow, I would find a way to keep my promise, but for now, I dropped my tired body onto the bed and let sleep take over me.

~~~

I woke up the next morning feeling a bit more rested. My mind sifted through yesterday's events, hoping to find maybe something I had overlooked before. But I found nothing.

The door creaked open and a different soldier came in with a tray of food. It looked a bit more appetizing than the ones before. He left and I decided to go ahead and eat. I was starving and who knows when I might need some strength to fight.

Soon after I ate, the captain and his soldiers came in and brought me out of my cell. They didn't chain me but still held on to my arms a bit too tightly. We walked to where Darin was being held and the whole way, the captain wouldn't look at me with his hatred filled eyes, nor would he speak but to give orders. Again, they opened the door to Darin's cell and left me alone with him.

I called his name and ran over to stand by him. He looked a gazillion times worse than he had been yesterday.

"Kailee? What are you doing here?"

I lowered the walls around my mind and reached out to him. _"The king wants me to believe you caused Liam's deathand has told me to seek revenge by asking you where the Varden are."_

I spoke to him as quickly as possible through our minds, then added out loud, "I begged for them to let me see you."

"You shouldn't have, Kailee. I am as good as dead." _"Do you believe the king?"_

 _"No, I don't blame you. But what do I do? He has promised to take me in if I give him what he wants. How will I escape?"_

I stroked his cheek lightly, gazing at the new and old wounds that had been inflicted on his skin. He winced and I quickly removed my hand. I couldn't even begin to imagine how much pain he was in.

"There might still be hope, Darin. If you tell me where the Varden are, I'll go look for them. Or I'll tell the king, and he'll set you free."

 _"On no account can the king find out where the Varden are. He would send out his army and have them destroyed. Let me think of something."_

A few minutes passed by. I kept looking to the door hoping they wouldn't come in just yet.

When he finally spoke again, he said out loud, "I can't Kailee. I can't tell you that," and through our thoughts, he said very slowly but unhesitatingly, _"When the soldiers come in, I want you to take one of their swords and kill me. Can you do that?"_

I stared at him with wide eyes, shocked at what he had just proposed. "But Darin,"

 _"Either way I will be dead after they're done torturing me, and that could take a very long time. If you kill me now, no one can get the Varden's location from me."_ _"But the king? He-"_ _"Aye, he will be mad at you. He might have you killed, imprisoned, tortured, but the Varden will be safe."_

"Please Darin," I whimpered. "I need to get to the Varden."

 _"Kailee, you have to do this. For me, for the Varden, for Liam."_

I looked away from him, barely able to process what he was saying. Kill Darin? How...I can't! Would Liam really want this? There must be another way! But I knew there wasn't. He spoke the truth and I hated it.

 _"Kailee, pl-"_

 _"Okay, I will."_ I felt the words tumble out before my mind had even embraced its meaning.

 _"I am sorry to put you through this, little one,"_ he said, and gently squeezed my hand, _"Liam raised you well, you were his biggest pride."_ I looked into his blue eyes, scared of everything. Of killing Darin, of my own fate. Was I really Liam's pride? Would he think I was doing the right thing? Darin's eyes and touch calmly reassured me, almost as if saying everything would be alright, though of course, we both knew it wouldn't, not for either of us.

"I can't Kailee, no matter how much you plead, I can't tell you where the Varden are. I am sorry," he continued, a faint smile on his calm, battered face.

I hugged him, for the first and last time, willing myself not to cry. Then I stood and walked a few steps away, looking at him as I did. I called out to the soldiers and a minute later, the door was opened and two soldiers came towards me. I felt my heart stop momentarily, then willed myself not to think.

When they were close enough, I kicked one of them in the stomach, knocking his breath out, and elbowed the other one in the chest as hard as I could. Before they could recover, I took one of their swords and turned towards Darin, but one of the men grabbed my free arm.

I turned back to him, pulled him towards me, and swung the sword down on his arm. His screams sounded distant in my mind. Unreal. I shook his dismembered arm off and plunged my sword into the other soldier's chest who was standing up and about to take out his sword. His eyes widened and his mouth gasped for air. I hastily pulled the sword out, pushing away all gruesome thoughts, and ran to Darin, climbed onto the stone table and kneeled by his side.

Footsteps and shouts were heard outside the halls getting closer and closer, and closer. And the seconds grew longer, and longer, and longer.

But in my mind, it was only us two, alone. He smiled tenderly, his blue eyes as gentle as the beautiful sea, and whispered like a cool, soft breeze, _"You can have my heart, little one."_

Tears blurred my vision almost as if wishing to shield my eyes from what it would soon witness, and my trembling hands gripped the sword's handle tightly.

 _Why am I doing this?_

My arms felt numb, as if they belonged to someone else, as I raised the cold steel sword..

 _This is wrong!_

The sharp tip of the sword hungrily hovering over his chest, craving...

 _Stop! Please don't!_

and satisfied as it pierced his heart.

It seemed as if time had stopped.

I heard Darin gasp and let out one final breath. I looked away, holding on to the sword that was still sunk in his heart, and weeped into the crook of my elbow. I didn't want to see the life run away from his eyes, instead I focused on etching the memory of his smile and his gentle blue eyes into my mind. _It's okay, it's okay, it's okay._

All too soon, my shoulders and arms were gripped tightly by the soldiers who had come running at the sound of the screams of the ones I'd hurt. They yanked me off the bloody stone table and chained my hands. I didn't do anything to stop them, just continued to cry.

I was alone.

I had killed Darin.

"What have you done!" shouted the captain furiously. He shook my shoulders violently, but I didn't respond nor look at him, just let my head hang as the tears fell and mixed with the blood swimming on the floor.

"Take her to the king. Now!"

They gripped my arms tightly and forcefully took me to see the king. My legs didn't want to move, nor did I want to make them, so they held me up, so as my feet didn't touch the ground.

My head hurt terribly and I couldn't think straight. It all felt like a dream. A nightmare. So unreal. This wasn't happening! What did I do? Why?!?!

They took me into the king's throne room and pushed me to the ground before him. I didn't dare look up. I barely heard the captain as he spoke to King Galbatorix.

"My king, she has killed one of our men and the prisoner, Darin."

It was silent for the longest time. Then I heard the tap of the king's boots and the rustle of his cape as he walked down from his throne and stopped before me.

"Why?"

I couldn't speak, it felt like my throat was clogged, as if I was drowning.

"Why?" he asked again, louder. His voice shook the whole room.

"...I'm sorry!... I tried to get him to tell me where the Varden are, but he wouldn't...I was mad...mad that he had killed Liam...," I said amidst the sobbing, still pretending I blamed Darin. Huh, as if there'd be any chance I could escape now.

"You just destroyed the only person, the only chance we had of finding the Varden," he said calmly, but every word he spoke was filled with rage.

I couldn't look up. I was trembling, scared of what would happen next. "I'm sorry," I whispered, "but I couldn't stop myself."

I fell to the floor as I was struck hard by the king's hand. My jaw hurt and I couldn't breathe because of the shock. But I was expecting something much worse than that.

"You have gravely disappointed me. This mistake should cost you your life. But I still have use for you...nevertheless, you deserve punishment," he turned his attention to the captain, "lock her up in the darkest cell, no food, no water for a week."

The soldiers picked me up and took me away from the throne room. I felt numb as they carried me away. All I saw was the soldiers' boots as they marched in silence.

But we hadn't advanced too far when a commotion interrupted our march. The soldiers that carried me were knocked to the ground and I fell to my knees. Before I even understood what had happened, a cold hand grabbed me by the throat and pinned me up against the wall, cutting off all my air supply.

The Shade's ghostly face towered inches away from mine. His lip was curled in distaste and his eyes burned furiously.

"Do you have any idea what you have done?" he growled.

"Heard...Darin's screams..and his final breath," I managed to mutter back at him mockingly.

He snarled and slammed me against the wall again and tightened his hand around my neck.

I whimpered and my fingers clawed at his hands as my lungs started to burn and scream for air, his grip making worse the pain in my jaw where the king had struck me.

I looked away from the Shade's pale face, my eyes barely catching a glimpse of a young boy who stood paralyzed, watching us. His eyes were frightened and yet also pitying me. He shouldn't be. I deserved what I was getting. Soon enough, I felt light headed and my vision began to blur. My hands slid away from the Shade's cold ones, and I ceased struggling.

The captain just stood a few feet away, watching us with his mouth slightly gaping open. Then he shook himself and very slowly as if hoping I'd die before he'd finished speaking, said to the Shade, "the king still sees use in her and has ordered for her to be locked up, not killed."

The Shade looked unaffected by the captain's words but eased his grip. He kept glaring as my body involuntarily began to take small intakes of air. My lungs still burned and I was still dizzy, but I didn't feel like passing out just yet.

"I'll be looking forward to torturing you," he snarled and let me go and I fell to the floor. My muscles burned and ached and my whole body trembled. The Shade still stood before me as I gasped for the much-needed air.

The captain reluctantly went forward to help me up, but before he reached me, the Shade viciously kicked my side a couple of times before he turned and left.

The impact threw me sideways and I grabbed my side as the pain burst through it. It hurt to breathe and I couldn't move.

The captain merely stayed silent and picked me up. The boy was still standing in shock, watching as I was taken away. Our eyes met briefly before I cried out in pain. Every step the soldier took sent jolts of pain through my body as he took a different route leading towards my new cell. In it, there were no windows, no bed, nothing, but the cold cement floor in which he threw me to.

"You deserve to die," he spat out.

The captain's words echoed in the room long after he left, the heavy door banging shut behind him, leaving me alone in utter darkness. It made no difference if I closed my eyes. But I kept them closed, sobbing and choking in pain, wishing I had died. I was alone, haunted by the memories of Liam and Darin and all the men I had killed.

 _What have I done?_

"Hello? Are you okay?" The voice of a young boy interrupted my thoughts and I stopped crying.

"Of course I am," I weakly answered back to the person who sounded to be on the other side of the door.

"Really? You looked awfully hurt to me."

"Then why do you ask if you already know?" I muttered back angrily, wiping the tears away from my face. I remembered the young boy who had been watching in the hall and supposed it was him. But why?

"Isn't it what people ask?"

"I don't know, nor do I care. Leave me alone."

A small silence passed by and I thought he had left, but then he asked, "why are you here? You haven't committed any crimes, have you?"

"Those are my problems and not yours to know." Why wouldn't he just leave?

"I don't think you could be a bad person."

"I am a murderer. You should stay away," I murmured. _Murderer. That is all I am._

"Did you choose to be one?"

"No... But I am. I should have never been born. I am cursed. So if I were you, I'd stay away."

"...do you have any parents?"

"No."

"Friends?"

"They're dead," I choked out.

"I am sorry."

"Not as much as I am."

"I'll be your friend."

"...why?" I asked softly, surprised by his words.

"Because I want to."

"You don't know who I am. You wouldn't want to be my friend."

"But I do."

I hesitated."What is your name?"

"Murtagh. What is your name?"

"Kailee."

"Then, I'll be your friend, Kailee."


	6. Chapter 6

_The loud shouts of men. The horses whining. The jostling and rumbling as the wagon went against a bump on the road, swerving here and there as children and mothers screamed in terror and ran out of the way, pulling their kids to safety. The pumping of blood, so loud and constant, why wouldn't it stop? It barely let me listen as the shouts grew closer and closer. The clanging of steel deafening our ears as we tried to make sense of what was going on. The pile of bodies that littered the ground, their faces now a ghostly reflection that faded into dust. Liam. He called to me and I ran over to hug him, but before I got there, the cursed red blotch spread over his chest, the sword pushing its way through his body and sticking out, leering at me. Liam gasped, mouthing out my name before he fell over. Behind him stood the Shade. Or was it Darin? I blinked and the person's face blurred, becoming indistinguishable, but the feral smile remained, laughing and gloating, coming closer, swiftly, like a bird soaring down on its prey. I couldn't move. I couldn't think as it hit me._

 _\--_

 _\--_

Silence. Only silence.

I could barely even hear my own breathing, my own heart pumping blood. Was I asleep or was I awake? I didn't even know if I was actually alive.

My throat was so sore from screaming. The nightmares that would crawl into my head would just not leave me alone. Maybe they were the only thing that kept me from believing I was dead.

I stayed slumped on the cold hard ground, shivering, trembling, covered in sweat. Flashes of the recent nightmare played in my mind, keeping me from moving. As if I could. I probably couldn't even lift a finger. And I wouldn't dare try to, in fear of causing the pain from my side and my neck to hit me again with full force.

 _It wasn't Darin, it couldn't be_. But the image of him standing behind Liam, it had looked so real. It terrified me. _It wasn't him. It wasn't! Go away!_

I tensed, having heard a shrill scream. It took me a good few minutes to realize it had come from me. I gulped and thought of something else instead.

Had I done the right thing? Had killing Darin been the right thing? I had already gone through this thought hundreds of time, yet I always came back to it. If I hadn't killed him, the Shade would have done so. And they could have found out about the Varden.

But who are the Varden? All I knew is that they opposed the king. And Uncle Liam and Darin worked for them.

And King Galbatorix. He didn't seem so bad. He could make you believe the whole world was wrong, and he was right. And I would believe it, had I not seen the poverty and injustices that struck the cities.

It was his fault.

His fault. Not mine.

His fault.

Or mine?

I was a murderer. Liam was gone. Darin was too. I was locked away, dealing with my broken bones and my broken soul. Yet, that boy still wanted to be my friend? Was it out of pity?

 _Murtagh._ He had kept coming back, keeping me company the past few days, whenever he had a chance to. His voice was soft, quiet as he talked of many things to keep my mind occupied from the pain and my terrors. I wish I could see him. And that he could see me. That he could see the monster that I was and just leave me alone.

All of a sudden, I thought I heard footsteps getting closer to me, but it couldn't be. The door had been locked for days. And I would have heard it open, wouldn't I? I frowned and turned towards the sound, but I didn't see anything. Oh, wait, I had my eyes closed.

I opened them a bit and closed them right up as a bright light blinded me. I instinctively covered my eyes with my handsbut was taken by surprise as someone yanked my arm and pulled me up to my feet, making me cry in pain.

My legs failed me and I fell back to the floor, instantly covering my eyes with my free arm.

"Get up!" called a rough voice and the person yanked me back up.

I stumbled back and forth as if in a drunk stupor. My body was really tired and I thought I might just pass out from the pain.

I squinted my eyes and looked down at the ground that swirled below me, and felt hands bind mine in chains. I was pulled away, but could barely keep my step and I kept stumbling and falling to the point that they lifted me up and had my feet dangling. My eyes tried to adjust to the light, and I kept whimpering in pain with almost every step the soldiers took.

I was taken into the king's throne room. Now what? I wasn't ready to find out what was going to happen to me.

The soldiers kept a hold on me as I could barely keep myself up. I let my head loll to the side and kept my eyes closed. On no account did I want to see the king. Or anyone for the matter.

"Kailee, look at me." His voice was soft and soothing, almost comforting. But I still didn't want to look at him.

"Kailee," he said a bit more stern.

Ugh, well, I would have to look at him sooner or later. I lifted my head up a bit and winced, my neck and jaw still very sore. I looked at him as best as I could, my eyes still not well adjusted to the light.

The king sat on his throne, looking down at me with an unreadable expression. The room was silent for a long while, in which no one else dared speak as the king pondered over his thoughts. Every minute that passed made me even more nervous, and more tired, the pain ever present in my body.

When he spoke, at last, he spoke in a soft, almost fatherly tone.

"Kailee, you have gravely disappointed me. I thought you were smarter than what you have shown me. Your actions have cost me the opportunity to destroy the Varden. Our common enemy."

I tried to keep my eyes on him as he spoke, but all I wanted was to drop to the floor and forget about everything I had ever known.

"I have had many men killed and tortured for lesser mistakes. And I should be doing the same to you. But I believe you are brilliant and talented for your age, Kailee, much more than you have shown me. I will take you in, and you will help me. I don't want you to disappoint me again, understood?"

Take me in? At this point, I didn't care anymore. Liam and Darin were gone, and the Varden? What was so important about the Varden that it had cost Liam and Darin's lives? Maybe it was the Varden's fault? Or King Galbatorix? I was so confused and remained quiet, ignoring the king as the internal battle took place within my messed up mind.

But that was a mistake. I felt a tight grip take a hold of me as if wanting to squeeze the life out of me. My head was forced up so as to see the king, who was staring down at me with narrowed eyes.

"Is it understood, Kailee?"

The grip tightened painfully, and I whimpered, not knowing how much more pain I could take. Did I have anything to live for?

 _'Just remember, stay strong, always keep fighting, and keep your mind safe.'_

 _'You must do everything you can to get this to the Varden. Liam gave his life for this, Kailee.'_

Liam's andDarin's words suddenly popped up in my mind, clearing the raging battle that was wearing me down. How could I have forgotten Liam's words? The promise I made Darin? Did I even have a chance to fulfill it?

"Yes...my king." Might as well give it a shot, I didn't have anything left to lose anyway. _Always keep fighting._

I felt the grip tighten for a few moments and then disappear. I probably would have fallen to the floor had the soldiers not been holding me.

"Good, we will begin tomorrow. Be ready."

The king dismissed us, giving the soldiers orders to take me to my new room. When we got there, a maid was already there to whom I was given to. She carefully took me to wash and undressed me, giving view to all the wounds I had. They were ugly, but she didn't say a word as she scrubbed of all the grime, dirt, and blood stuck to my skin and hair. I would whimper and bite my lips trying to suppress the screams as she'd pass over a wound.

When most of the dirt and blood were scrubbed off and the water was as clear as mud, she took me out, dried me, and carefully tended to my numerous wounds, which was another painful task. Then, she combed my hair, fighting with all the tough tangles, and dressed me up in clean clothes. They weren't much, but they were the cleanest I had ever worn in my life.

After being dressed, the maid brought me food and water, which she tried to feed me. I refused, although I had not eaten in days and felt extremely weak, I could barely keep my eyes open anymore.

"Come on, child, you have to eat," she said softly, but stern.

I shook my head, just looking at the food made me feel nauseous. Can't I just sleep? Sleep and forget. Forget about everything. About the king. About Darin. About Liam. My dear, Uncle Liam. Why? _Always keep fighting._

I felt bad for almost forgetting their words. But what could I do? What was there to fight for? _The Varden._ They had died for the Varden. Opposing Galbatorix.

Galbatorix. It was his fault.

 _Always keep fighting._

The maid sighed and looked at me. "Fine, rest tonight, child. But tomorrow you have to eat or else the king won't be pleased."

I remained silent as she walked out the door. _So be it._ I would please the king until I could fulfill my promise and my revenge. A couple of tears fell down my cheek, and I closed my eyes. I was starting to drift off and lose conscious when all of a sudden I heard the door open and close.

"Kailee?"

I slowly sat up and looked towards the door. There stood the young boy. _Murtagh._ He appeared to be a few years older than me. He had dark brown hair set upon light skin. And solemn gray eyes that were now taking in my appearance.

"How are you?" he asked and slowly walked towards me.

"I am fine."

"Why do you always lie?"

"Why do you always ask questions to which you already know the answers to?"

He sighed, probably tired of the same answer. "I... I went to see you in your cell and didn't see you there, I thought they had...how did they let you out?"

"I promised I'd serve King Galbatorix."

"Oh. So you'll be staying in the palace?"

"Yes." _Until I get my revenge._

"Good." He hesitated and fidgeted with the hem of his shirt before deciding to sit on the bed next to me. "We can continue being friends."

Upon closer look, he had a really nice, kind face. But his eyes had a deep melancholy of sadness.

"Why? Why would you want to be my friend? I already told you I am not a nice person." I coughed, my throat was still very parched and talking wasn't helping it get better.

Murtagh noticed and he handed me the glass of water the maid had left. "I don't think you are a bad person. I can see it in your eyes."

"My eyes?" I raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Yes. You don't look like you have bad intentions. Just a bad past."

"And what of you, Murtagh?"

"Mine is no better."

I looked away from his piercing gray eyes and took the glass of water. I stared into the clear liquid as if it could give me any answers or at the very least clear the clouds that shrouded my mind, but if it could, it refused to.

"You don't have to tell me about your past. Just let me keep you company."

I shook my head slowly. "Why, Murtagh?" I asked softly, as soft as my hoarse voice would allow me to.

"Because I want to, as simple as that. Please, let me be your friend."

His voice sounded so sincere. Innocent. Fragile. My throat felt tight and I felt tears pool around my eyes again. I never thought anyone other than Liam would be my friend. I had once warned Liam I was cursed, but he had dismissed it, just like Murtagh.

"Thank you," I said quietly, my voice slightly quivering.

I felt the bed move and I glanced back up at Murtagh. A small gasp escaped my lips as his face was mere inches away from mine.

"Hey, you don't have to cry." He murmured and tentatively reached out and wiped away my tears. "You know...bruises and all, you're pretty, like a rose."

"Am not," I smiled weakly.

"Are to." Murtagh smiled and moved back. He glanced down at the glass of water still in my hands. "Go on, drink, you need it."

I nodded and took a sip, but Murtagh shook his head and urged me to the drink the whole glass of water. I sighed and did so, then handed back the glass. "Happy?" I raised an eyebrow and frowned a little.

Murtagh took back the glass and set it on the bedside table. "Yes," he looked back at me with a grin. He then sat close to me and gently pulled me towards him, wrapping his arms around me and letting me rest my head against his chest. My eyes widened in surprise and I stayed still. It felt oddly strange to be embraced by someone, but it was also rather comforting. "I want you to get better," he said quietly, soothingly, lightly resting his head on top of mine.

Eventually, I melted into his warm embrace and the soft thumping of his heart soon lulled me into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
